Girlfriend
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: ziva sings karaoke to jethro


Ziva sings to Jethro at a karaoke bar. She thinks he is still with Hollis, but he isn't. They split this morning.

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything lol**_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**The team were all sat in the bar, they had just finished a really hard case, and Tony had decided they should just ''chill'' as he so frankly put it. **

**Ziva had been dared to sing karaoke, by none other than Abby Scuito. They had decided on singing the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, and she hah confided in Abby that she would sing it for Jethro, which Abby was rather amused by, and neither woman knew that Jethro was no longer dating Hollis Mann.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

**She was currently standing on stage, slightly nervous, and avoiding eye contact with Jethro. **__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**He was watching her with curiosity, and wishing she would just look at him.**__

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

**She looked at him and smiled.**__

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Abby leant over to Gibbs, and whispered something in his ear, and he looked at Ziva on stage smiling with a mixture of hope, and love.**__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

**She saw Abby talking to him, and grew more nervous. She wondered whether Abby had told him or not. Whether or not he felt the same way, and whether he would leave Hollis for her.**__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**But when he smiled at her, and she saw the love in her eyes, it gave her hope. **__

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

**Hope that maybe, he could love her. **

_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**He was looking into her eyes, and saw nothing but love, adoration and trust within them.**__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  


**And she looked into his eyes, seeing similar feelings embedded within them.**

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**He copnsidered the lyrics to the song, and decided to tell her how he truly felt about her, he loves her. Truth be told he has loved for for a long time.**__

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

**But he was worried, that he would harm her. He had been married four times, and divorced three, that was common knowledge now, and he was worried that she would become ex wife number four, and he would harm her.**

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

**But when he thought about it he realised that Ziva was very different from the others, not simply physically but everything was different, his love for her was more real, more intense than any of his ex-wives.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

**So, he walked up to the stage, and took her in his arms and kissed her. And when she would ask, he would simply say 'I Love You'**


End file.
